banter
by ratmother
Summary: Judal goes to see Sinbad, they talk and nothing happens. Judal returns and talks with Kougyoku, nothing happens. this is really boring i was bored. SinJu and KouJu. Completed.


"….Judal."

You glare up at the smaller man hovering a few inches in the air in front of you, the same cocky smile on his face as always. "Back so soon?"

"You know you like it," Judal drawls, no less arrogant than he had been the last time you had seen him. On any other day, you would have challenged him or called the guards and force him to flee like the coward he is; but on the other hand, you were tired, and at least for now, Judal didn't seem quite as keen to start a fight as normal.

"What do you want, Judal?" you say with a sigh, leaning back against a wall. The hot Sindrian sun bears down on you relentlessly; on any normal day you would have enjoyed the warmth, basked in it. But today was not a normal day.

Judal sighs, his usual smirk slightly less enthusiastic than usual.

"Bad news, obviously…what more would you expect from Al-Thamen's dog?"

Those red eyes stare at you, always challenging, always daring you to do something.

"If you're still going to hold that against me, you might as well leave now. I'm not in the mood to argue with the likes of you. If you're still upset about it, take it up with Ja'far, not me. He's the one who said that."

"Tch. We all know you were thinking it, too. It's really obvious by the way you talk about me, Sinbaaaad."

"Well, it is true…"

He comes down a little, so that he's now on eye level with you; he lazes around, circles you, trying to initiate a reaction. You stand your ground, not bothering to turn your head towards him.

"I really don't have time for your mind-games. If you have something to say, say it. Or should I call the guards on you?"

Judal lazily opens one eye, and moves back so he's in front of you.

"Oh? Always so cold. Even though I came here to warn you! Really, really rude."

You keep your eyes on him, listening intently.

"Warn me?"

He opens both eyes and finally makes eye contact with you, the mischief now gone from his face.

"Al-Thamen is on the move."

Your eyes widen a little.

"…What?"

"It's cause you're getting all these damn kids involved, Sinbad…Al-Thamen doesn't like that. They're just as annoyed about that Aladdin kid as the rest of us, y'know."

He sighs, and at last sets his feet down to the ground.

"So basically, what I'm here to tell you is that Al-Thamen aren't sneaking around anymore. This time, they're gonna come knocking on your door."

You stare at him. He lifts up his head, his smile widening.

"In other words…a war."

You stiffen a little, but quickly relax, trying to act like you were expecting this situation.

"Tch. I bet you're happy about that."

His mischievous smile spreads back across his face.

"Anything to please the public."

"And I suppose you're itching with anticipation to start causing havoc for my people again?"

Judal frowns a little.

"Actually, not so much…"

"Oh?" You ask, smirking a little. "What is it this time? Not paying you well enough?"

He scowls at that, his face darkening.

"Shut up, idiot. You don't know anything."

You laugh a little, but you don't push it any further. Angering Judal is probably about the most stupid thing you can do right now. He shrugs it off and continues.

"No, the truth is…I'm starting to lose interest in Al-Thamen. And Kou, to be honest."

You try to hide how insanely happy you are about that, attempting to act amused instead.

"Hmm? Now why's that?"

"They're just not being fun anymore…all they do is get angry. They're all so serious now, knocking me out and dragging me places all the time, it's so disorientating, and the only thing I get to do now is dirty work, like I'm some kind of disposable soldier. Do this Judal, do that Judal…God, like, they're supposed to be the ones serving me."

You snort a little.

"When was that ever part of their plan?"

"I'm a Magi. Everybody's supposed to serve me."

"How ironic."

He glances at you. "Hmm?"

"They put you on a pedestal while you're next to them and show you off like a trophy to their desired allies and yet you still do all the dirty work."

He looks stunned for a moment, then throws back his head and laughs. "Haha, tell me about it! Finally, someone who understands."

You take that opportunity to watch him as he moves. He's grown and yet he looks even thinner than before.

"Do they even feed you properly? You look like a twig, like you're gonna snap at any moment."

He frowns. "Yeah, of course they do. What the hell are you even talking about, comparing me to a twig like that. I'm insulted. God, you're so rude."

"Your ribs are showing."

He doesn't have an answer to that, just snorts and moves to sit on the wall, his arms folded. You sigh, but at the moment you really don't have the energy to take it up with him any further, so you let the subject drop.

"So? Is that all you had to say to me?" You ask, staring up at him. "Or is there another reason you're here?"

"God, I come all this way to warn you about Al-Thamen and this is all the thanks I get?"

"You needn't have come. I was already expecting something like that."

"Oh, please, Sinbad. You're such a bad liar; it's obvious you were stunned."

You clench your teeth, not sure if you're more angry at yourself for being a bad liar or at him for pointing it out.

He giggles a little at your reaction, and rolls off the wall, catching himself to hover a few inches off the ground in front of you. He paints his face in mock-sadness.

"If you hate me that much, I'll leave…even though I'm so lonely…"

"You can act like you're unaffected, but it's obvious that you were bluffing that time a few days ago."

His eyes narrow a little. "How would you know? I'm a much better liar than you."

You sigh. "Maybe to yourself."

He's annoyed now and it shows. "Shut up, idiot. We all know I'm, like, the best liar in the country. I had everyone fooled back there, don't try to deny it."

"Ha! So you admit it was a bluff!"

"Shut up! You're missing the point!" He flares up in anger, subconsciously sending a few small icicles flying your way. You move your head out of the way as they shoot past you.

"Alright, alright. No need to get so defensive. If you weren't lying, that is."

"I'll kill you. Just stop talking."

You laugh, but again, you don't push it any further. You make a mental note to bring this up with him another day when he's not so volatile. Along with the eating issue.

"You should be grateful. I give you so much concern even when we're enemies."

Judal pouts. "It's not concern, it's just bullying. You've never been genuinely concerned about me in your life."

"Apart from a few days ago. And look how you reacted."

"It doesn't count when I'm bluffing!"

"Were you bluffing? I don't think you were. I think the bluff was a bluff."

"Double bluff?"

"You said that you were lying about being upset, but you were actually lying about lying about being upset."

"Let's just stop talking about this, my head hurts."

Kougyoku was getting worried. She had been sitting in her room for hours and still there was no sign of Judal; her father was getting impatient.

I've had enough of this, Kougyoku thought to herself. They can just learn to live without him, it's not my fault if he wants to run off to Sindria and get beaten up. I'm not his damn supervisor. She was just about to open the door when there was a slight noise and Judal essentially fell into the room. She wrinkled her nose and stared down at him.

"Oh, hiya," he said cheerfully, picking himself up off the ground. Kougyoku snorted.

"Don't you 'Oh, hiya' me. You really can't keep doing this. They're only giving you freedom now because of all the favours you've done them recently. It's not going to last, you know."

"You say that, but I'm still managing it okay, right?" He smiles mischievously in that way he does when he wants things his way. Kougyoku didn't give in.

"Tch, not for much longer. They're angry now, you know. They don't mind it as much if you take your time when you're actually on business, but just going off on your own like that is a completely different story."

"Why?"

"Don't give me that 'why'. You know why. Because then you go off and pick a fight like the kid you are, someone shows you up, you get your ass kicked and then guess who has to clean up after you. Me. That is who. I know you don't have any sense for social appearances seeing as nobody likes you anyway, but you could at least have a little consideration for the reputation of Kou." Judal's mouth falls agape.

"You are so rude, Kougyoku. Shockingly rude. Unbelievably, appallingly rude. That was one time."

Kougyoku lets out an exasperated sigh.

"Ugh, forget it. Anyway, you're here just in time. There's a meeting and it's about to start now, and before you run off anywhere, Judal, you are going to come."

Judal laughs.

"Haha! Good one. No, I'm not."

Kougyoku glares.

"Judal, I was pacing around this room twiddling my thumbs for hours waiting for you to come back. You are coming to this meeting if I have to drag you by your stupid hair. For God's sake, what are you even complaining about? You never go to the meetings. It's hardly like it's a regular issue for you."

"Exactly! So there's no reason why I should go now."

"God, look at you, complaining about one measly little meeting. I have to go to every single one, you know, and I have never complained. Not even once."

Judal pouts.

"Boo hoo. I can't help it if you're a better person than me. I hate going to those meetings because it's always just a couple of hours getting lectured by old guys and then getting shoved out the room or knocked unconscious on their gross table thing while they scheme. Bo-ring. I'd rather go somewhere else."

"Yes, well, in an ideal world we all would. But it's not an ideal world. This is Kou and you, Judal, are at the end of your tether when it comes to freedom. You know they aren't going to let you fool around as much as you used to anymore. Not to mention that you're their Magi. It wasn't exactly going to be a carefree life," Kougyoku scolds.

Judal scowls and looks away though he knows she's right.

"I hardly chose it."

Kougyoku sighs wistfully and lets her gaze drift to the ground, feeling a little bad for him.

"I know." She says softly.

"Wow, that wasn't stale, repetitive or boring at all!" Judal exclaimed, shoving open Kougyoku's door with perhaps a little more force than necessary. Kougyoku sighed at his puerile manner but provided no argument. It had indeed been an extremely boring meeting. There was honestly no other way to describe it.

"At least they didn't knock you out this time," Kougyoku replied, smirking. Judal made a face.

"What's with that smug tone, huh…"

No sooner had he spoken than Kougyoku had leapt on him; within seconds he was on the floor with Kougyoku's fingertips on his carotid arteries.

"Ha! See how easy it was to get you down! If I pressed my fingers right now, you'd be out like a light." Judal was not pleased.

"A normal person wouldn't really expect their friends to leap on them and knock them out," he replied dryly. Kougyoku grinned, giggling quietly. Judal suspected she was more pleased with herself for being able to get him down than mocking him for not having his guard up.

"Jeez, you're such a pain."

Judal twisted, one hand heading straight up and knocking Kougyoku's arms away; in a second she had been thrown off and he standing over her.

"Now who didn't have their guard up."

Kougyoku seemed to take no notice, just continued giggling from where she was on the floor. Her laughter was creepy, stupid and very contagious and Judal found himself smiling in spite of himself. He extended his hand to her and she took it, pulling herself up, wobbling a little, composing herself.

"Okay, but seriously, that one guy with the really big nose."

No sooner had he said that than she had erupted into snorts and giggles again, and this time he joined her because quite honestly, that man had really been ridiculous.

"His voice was so high…and his face!" Kougyoku said in between chortles. Judal pulled his braid over his mouth like a moustache and flared his nostrils. Kougyoku laughed so hard at Judal's impersonation that eventually she wasn't even making a sound anymore, just clapping her hands dementedly. In truth Judal didn't think he actually looked that funny nor did he think Kougyoku found it that funny. He and she both knew wordlessly that they were only really laughing because they had an opportunity. Regardless, they continued joking about the meeting anyway until it started getting dark.

"Hey, do you think I'm not eating enough?" Judal asked absent-mindedly. Kougyoku glanced at him quizzically. He had caught sight of himself in one of the polished walls and looked like he was sizing himself up.

"No, you're still the fat lazy lump of lard you always were."

"Wow, uncalled for."

Kougyoku sniggered, but then answered seriously.

"I don't know, honestly. I never really paid much attention to your waistline. Maybe you're just naturally skinny?"

Judal frowned childishly at his reflection like it was a stubborn parent. Kougyoku glanced at him, her curiosity piqued.

"Why? Kouen telling you you're too skinny? That would be a first for him."

Judal sighed, his eyes downcast.

"Nah, I don't think Kouen would ever really care about something like that."

Kougyoku also sighed in agreement and they both paused for a second in mutual agreement about Kouen's depressing lack of concern for either of them.

Glancing at him again, though, Kougyoku noticed Judal did seem genuinely bothered. She quickly tried to make light of it.

"Who was it then? Aladdin?"

Judal nearly choked.

"Oi! Like I would ever be so concerned with something an irrelevant little brat would say-"

"He seemed to be a pretty big concern of yours last time I saw."

"Shut up shut up shut uuuppp! If you really must know it was Sinbad-"

"Oh? Is that where you went yesterday?" Kougyoku says accusingly. Judal frowns.

"Don't be like that. He's an absolutely evil man, you know. You deserve someone better."

"You say that but I don't see any signs of you leaving him alone."

"I'm different, I only want him because he's a good king."

Kougyoku was getting very worked up.

"But…but he's kind to me, anyway, and he's way nicer to me than he is to you-"

" 'Gyoku, come on. He's using you. He's gonna hurt you. And you know it."

Kougyoku didn't say anything back. She just looked at the floor for a few seconds, eyes hidden, before Judal noticed her shoulders had started to shake.

"Hey, hey hey hey, hey! Don't cry, okay?! I'll get you peaches! So don't cry!" Judal exclaimed hurriedly, and awkwardly put his arm around her. She sniffled and looks at him weepily.

"What are you doing…"

"Uh, I'm comforting you. I'm not very good at it. Sorry."

She sniffed again and chuckled a little bit in spite of herself.

"H-heh, see, you're laughing now…"

"It's just that seeing you trying to be a good person is really funny."

"Hey!"

Offended, Judal shuffles away and turns his back to her. Kougyoku just giggles again, wiping her eyes with her huge sleeves. She crawls over to him and puts her arms around his shoulders. With all her many layers of clothing she feels more like a blanket than anything else.

"It's still cute, though. You should try doing it more often."

Judal just groans, trying to hide his red face.


End file.
